Opposites attract
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: A collection of coldwave one-shots. Some may include other Rouges. Mainly set in the flash, with some set in Legends of tomorrow. One shots of all ratings, all will be stated accordingly.
1. When they first met

_**So this is a collection of my one shots of my favourite supervillian couple, and their adventures with their band of rogues. Mainly set throughout the happenings of the flash but may include times set through Legends of tomorrow. All one shots will be rated accordingly at the beginning of the chapter.**_

 **When they first met: When Mick first set eyes on Len, he knew he had to do anything to protect him. That's exactly what he did.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

-20 years ago-

14 year old Mick was sat in the dark corner of the Juvie yard, just minding his own business, when he saw a load of others run by. Basically no-one came to these parts when he was there. Everyone feared him because he was the arsonist.

"Watch it kid." Mick growled, when one almost tripped over him.

"S-sorry. I'll go." The kid replied, and as he turned to go, Mick grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Not so fast. What's going on?" Mick demanded, as more ran by.

"There's a fight. One of the people is that Snart kid. It's like six against one, the kid's toast. He's getting what's coming to him though." The lad explained before Mick released his grip and he ran off. Snart had only been there a couple of days and already he's getting himself into a load of shit. Mick remembers him coming on that transport bus. Tiny kid, looks about 10 when he's really 14. Looks absolutely terrified of everything. Father's an ex cop. A terrible cop, dodgy as fuck. No wonder the kids getting into bother. Those who have parents that are part of the authorities, whatever part, never seem to last long. Something always happens, and usually the guards do something about it... But not his time. They're just standing around acting like they're not seeing anything.

"Right. I guess it's up to me.." Mick mumbled to himself before getting up and walking towards the crowd. Pushing his way to the front. He did get some glares, but then those glares turned into looks of fear when they realised who it was. "OI." Mick shouted once he reached the front. The kid that almost knocked into him was right. There was six of them, all at least twice the size of Snart. The kid was practically dead now anyway, poor lad. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Go away, Rory. This doesn't concern you." One said, he thinks it's the leader. The biggest one of the lot.

"I will burn the lot of you if you don't leave him alone. You've beat him up, he's practically dead right now anyway. He can't help it what his father did for a career." Mick said.

"No, but he can control what comes out of his mouth. Every other word that comes out is a pile of shit." Another one said and Mick shrugged.

"If you take away the leader, you're all just a bunch of dumbasses. You'll all fall like dominoes. Not knowing what to do with your lives." Snart said, looking up at the six.

"Who are you calling dumbasses? Your the one on the ground fighting for your life, smart ass." The leader said.

"Go on. Take it. Do your worse." Snart said with a smirk. Mick just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Gladly." The leader said again and pulled out a shiv out. Whilst he kid wanted to die, Mick just couldn't watch it happen. He doesn't know why, he just did.

"I mean it, stop it right now or I will burn you all to the point where you'll wish you were dead." Mick threatened.

"With what exactly?" Another one of the goons said and Mick just smirked and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"Anymore smart ass remarks?" Mick asked as the gang took a step back. Rumour has hit he burnt a fully grown mans face once. Had to be in hospital for months.

"N-no. We didn't realise he was a mate of yours. W-w-we'll leave him alone, we swear!" The leader said before all six of them ran off. After that the crowd soon disappeared leaving Mick and Leonard by themselves.

"Can you stand?" Mick said, breaking the silence, looking down at him. Sighing as he tried and failed to stand up, Mick picked him up and carried him inside to his room. Gave him a quick examination.

"You don't say a lot." Mick then said, breaking the silence again.

"Don't have anything to say." Leonard said, "I'm Leonard by the way. Leonard Snart. Call me Len though. I hate my name." He added with a slight chuckle.

"Some fucker must hate you to name you Leonard." Mick commented and Len looked down on the ground. "Oh. You're one of them?"

"One of who?" Len asked, generally curious.

"One of those that gets abused at home. That's why you told them to kill you. You don't want to go back." Mick explained and Len sighed before nodding.

"It's my dad.. My mom left when my sister was only a couple of months old. I begged her to stay with us. Of course then I didn't know why she wanted to.. I do now. He probably hit her and now she's gone.. He takes out on me. Well, it took a while, the abuse didn't start until I was 11, about a year after my mom left. He'd force me to join him on his criminal escapades... Why am I telling you all this?" Len said, looking away from Mick.

"It's okay.. In your own time. I'll be here when you're ready. I like you kid." Mick said, tending to Len's cuts.

"Thanks, but you're not exactly my type." Len replied with a slight chuckle.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day." Mick responded, also with a chuckle.

"So people keep telling me." Len pointed out, maintaining his chuckle.

"I don't think anything's broken. You just have a lot of bruises, which is quite al- oh." Mick said, before realising not all the bruises would have been from the gang. It would be far too soon for those bruises to come up.

"I bruise easily anyway. No surprise there." Len commented.

"Ah. we need each other." Mick said and Len looked at him confused. "I'm not sure why I need you, but you need me. You'll die in here and I won't let that happen. I'll protect you. I'll figure out why I need you in time."

"I'm nothing special. Let me die in here." Len said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You have a little sister, correct?" Mick asked and Len nodded. "Well, fight for her. Get out of here, alive, and rescue her from your father." Mick said and Len rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I tried that? I had it all thought out. But he found out, and now I'm here and she's there by herself with him. She's only 4! She can't defend herself." Len cried out before tearing up and Mick just wrapped him in his arms and did his best to comfort him. Mick wasn't the emotional, touchy feely type of person. So when this boy in front of him just bust out crying he just tried his hardest to make him feel better. It was that moment he promised to himself to protect this person in his arms. He didn't know why he just felt protective of him, he just did.

One things for sure, he would never leave him alone.

-present day-

Mick kept his promise to himself for all this time. They've been partners now for over two decades. He never left his side in Juvi, and sure, they had their ups and downs and their arguments. But they always found their way back to each other. So that's why, on this day, they got married in front of their, well, band of rogues and a couple of others. As fucked up their lives are, they're happy with each other, and while they might not make sense to some people, they make sense to each other, and that's all that matters.


	2. Season returns

**Season** **returns** : **takes place around 2X10. Where did Snart go after warning Barry?**

 **Rating: K+/T**

 **Additonal pairings: little GoldenVibe (Lisa & Cisco)**

* * *

Leonard sighed. Well that was going to be the last time he breaks out of prison without appropriate help. He doesn't mind a bit of exercise, that comes with the job. But from walking from one side of the city to the other well, that's where he draws the line. He was already tired as it was, prison beds weren't exactly comfy and who could sleep with all the noise going on? Sighing in relief when he eventually got back to his apartment, he looked for the spare key. No doubt the door would be locked. Eventually, he found it. It wasn't where he kept it normally which shocked him slightly but what shocked him more was the fact that the door was unlocked. All the lights were off, and the place seemed to be dead.

"Well.. I thought I taught her better.." He mumbled to himself as he flicked on the night. Next thing he knew, Lisa was coming with him with a frying pan.

"Lenny? What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, shocked, as she put down the frying pan.

"Really Lise, you have a freaking Gold gun and yet you pick up a frying pan?" Len laughed as he hugged her.

"It was the closest thing to me. My gun is in the cabinet." Lisa said, hugging back. "You never answered my question."

"I managed to get out.. Well Mardon broke me out, and the trickster. They had a plan to kill Ba- The Flash, I knew it weren't going to work so I got myself out of there. Better then being in prison when the plan fell through." Len explained with a shrug. "Now my question time. Why has the spare key moved and why was the door unlocked when I went to unlock it?" He then asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Well.. The Key well, I'll explain later. As for door being unlocked..." Lisa trailed off, motioning to the couch where a-very drunk- passed out Mick was lying. "9 out of 10 nights since you got convicted, he'd well do that." Len sighed and walked over to the sleeping man. He then knelt down so he was practically face to face with him.

"Mick?" Len said softly, as he ran a couple of fingers over his cheek. There partnership has always been... Complicated. They've had an on, off relationship for the last 10 years. They even tried dating other people in the past at one time when they were 'off', but that never worked out. The feelings remained and even though they say they're over each other they always end up back with one and over. "Mickey?" Len said, after he never got a response, nudging him slightly. Sighing as he once again didn't get a response, he looked up at his sister.

"He's drunk, Lenny. You know how much of a deep sleeper he is when he's drunk." Lisa pointed out and Len sighed, turning to face the sleeping man. He's always admired Mick sleeping. He looks so relaxed and peaceful.

"How long has he been back in?" Len asked, not moving his eyes off the sleeping figure.

"I dunno. An hour or two." Lisa answered with a shrug.

"But it's only 11 o clock!" Len exclaimed horrified.

"Yeah well he goes out at 12, comes back when he thinks he's had enough. He's sad. He blames himself for the fact that you were in prison." Lisa explained.

"Why? It's not his fault. I was the one that killed.. Him. It was either I worked with him, or he killed you. It wasn't much of a choice." Len pointed out.

"Because he blames himself for the fact I had a bomb planted in my head. He blames himself for the fact you were forced into that decision. It's because he should have saved you, and he didn't. Instead he ran away with the money. He was too afraid too. Now he's depressed. It's the holidays. It's about spending time with the people you love and one of those is, or was, locked away." Lisa explained, widening her eyes slightly. Sure, their relationship is complicated and not your normal domestic couple, but they never said they loved each other. Well as far as Lisa knows.

"Oh Mick..." Len trailed off, rubbing Mick's cheek with his thumb. Sighing once again, he kissed the other mans forehead before getting up. "I'll see you in the morning." He then said before turning to face his sister. "So about that key..." Len trailed off, raising his eyebrow. Lisa looked, almost nervous.

"So uh, funny story actually. Um. You see.." She trailed off before getting interrupted.

"Hey Li- cold?!" A voice said, entering the room.

"Cisco?" Len asked, keeping his eyebrow raised at the two.

"Uh. Yeah. We're sort of, may be... Together." Lisa said, walking over too him, wrapping her arms around his Torso, and him wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Please don't kill me." Cisco said, afraid, holding his hands up.

"How did that happen?" Len asked, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Well, he saved my life by getting the bomb out of my head. I felt thankful. We may have kissed before I left him. Lenny, I really like this one. I know your protective I get that. Myself and Mick are the only people you have left in your life. But I know what I'm doing." Lisa explained and Len sighed.

"Alright. If he makes you happy. But, Cisco, hurt her I won't hesitate to hurt you. Regardless of the deal I have with the flash." Len threatened and Cisco gulped.

"Don't worry. I already threatened him." Mick said from behind them, groaning. "Please tell me this isn't a drunken hallucination. That you're really back?"

"I'm back, Mick. I'm back." Len confirmed with a smile as he went back over to him and knelt down again.

"I hope you know. I'm so sorry." Mick said, placing his hand on Len's cheek. Len smiled and placed his hand over Mick's.

"It's not your fault, Mick. Don't blame yourself." Len said and the two stayed in silence for a while.

"Well then. I think I've over stayed my welcome. Many season's returns." Cisco said and Mick gave Len a look.

"Cisco. Wait." Len said, turning his head to look at him. "If you're not busy.. You're more than welcome to spend Christmas with us if you want. But you're probably are with The Flash and co. But the offers there if you want it." Len then added. Lisa mouthed 'Thank you' which Len just smiled at and faced Mick again.

"I'll uh walk you out." Lisa said and the two left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Len asked and Mick looked a little confused. "The drinking Mick. I've been inside for a couple of months, and Lisa has told me how much you've been drinking."

"It's Christmas, can't a guy enjoy a little bit of alcohol?" Mick asked.

"Yes, but not to the extent you have. You've never been much of a big drinker. Mick. I'm back now. You didn't do anything wrong." Len said with a slight smile.

"I just... I felt like I had let you down. I didn't rescue you from your father he first got you, and I didn't when he forced you on yet another criminal escapade of his. Then he put a bomb in Lisa's head. Who does that to their own child? I felt like it was all my fault and then to add fuel to the fire, I find out you got locked up. So I felt pretty crappy anyway. Then everything became about Christmas and everyone was happy, Christmas shopping for their other halves. I couldn't do that. I weren't even sure you would get a Christmas present. I imagine all the guards hated you in there. It all made me realise how much I miss you... How much I need you... How much I love you..."Mick explained, looking Leonard right in the eyes.

"If I realised anything these last couple of months.. Is that I love you too. I guess it took me almost going to prison for the rest of my life to realise that." Len said, chuckling slightly.

"C'mon. You're Leonard Snart. You would have found your way out of there one way or another. I've never seen a situation where you couldn't escape from." Mick said, chuckling slightly as well.

"Ah yeah. I suppose I would have. Though I'm surprised you thought I wouldn't have made it out in time for Christmas. I'm actually quite offended by that." Len said, still chuckling to himself.

"Hey I had to look the 'grieving boyfriend' part. It's not like I could have visited you or anything. What use would it have been if we were both locked away for the holidays. Then what would have Lisa done?" Mick pointed out.

"Oh. The 'grieving boyfriend'? If I recall we're off at the moment?" Len jokingly asked.

"Well. That depends, I have just told you I love you. I'd really like it if we could be on again." Mick once again pointed out.

"Well, big guy. Does this answer your question?" Len asked before cupping Mick's face in his hands and leaning over and kissing him ever so softly and gentle.

"I don't know. I'm still a little foggy. Must be the booze. I think you need to do that again just so I know." Mick said and grinned before Len kissed him once again, smiling into it.

"Better?" Len asked, once he pulled away.

"Better." Mick confirmed as he stood up. "C'mon. Let's go to bed." He then added, holding Len's hand and lead him to their bedroom.

"You know what I just realised? After 10 years of being in an on again off again relationship, that was the first time we told each other 'I love you.'" Len said, generally shocked.

"Yeah, I've always known I loved you. Even though we've never said those words, we always have told each other 'I love you'. There is, after all, different ways to say that after all." Mick responded with a smile as the pair got ready and into bed.

"Yeah?" Len asked as he cuddled up to the other male.

"Yeah." Mick confirmed, wrapping his arms around the smaller one before leaning down and kissing him softly before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Their relationship might not be normal, heck nothing about their lives is normal. But these two are a pair of criminals that would do anything for each other. They have done for the last 20years, and they will continue doing so for the rest of their lives. Nothing is ever going to change that. After all their home is with each other.


	3. Moving day

**Moving day: Len and Mick decide it's time to move in together. However, Mick's laziness towards unpacking gets on Len's last nerve.**

 **Rating: T for minor swearing and suggestive themes.**

 **Word count: 1,673 words**

 **A/N I tried to make this quite funny but in the end it ended up being cute as well so \\(^.^)/**

* * *

"For fuck sake Mick. When are you going to unpack all these boxes?" Len asked, walking into the living room after waking up. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't keep tripping over the damn things.

"When I feel like it." Mick answered with a shrug.

"It's been three days. I've tripped your boxes like a million times! Unpack already!" Len exclaimed. Him and Mick couldn't be more opposite even if they tried. Len like the cold, Mick liked the heat. Len likes to get stuff done. Items have to be in a specific place, I guess you could say he was a bit of a neat freak. Mick on the other hand, compared to Len, lived like a slob. He wasn't one, he has specific places for certain items like Len does, just not to the same extent. He likes to take his time when completing things instead of getting stuff done immediately. He takes whatever life throws at him, and throws caution to the wind. He never thinks. Just does.

"Well if you would watch where you're going, you wouldn't be tripping over stuff, hmm?" Mick pointed out and Len just sighed. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Oh that's right he didn't think on this occasion. He just came out with it one night. Like a spur of the moment thing. Len was the one that did the planning and got shit done. Len was the one that nearly never got caught. He was always dotting the I's, crossing the T's. So when he asked Mick to move in with him, he took a page out of Mick's book. Didn't think about it, just asked. This action took them both by surprise, never the less, Mick agreed, clearly.

"If you didn't leave your boxes in stupid places, I wouldn't keep tripping over them!" Len barked and sighed again as he walked into the kitchen. Almost immediately, the smell of burning came to his nostrils. "Please tell me you didn't use the heat gun to cook something." Len then yelled groaning.

"See, I could do that... But I would be lying. It was only toast! You know I like my toast nice and crispy... It's not my fault the toaster takes to long to get to that point and even then it's not crispy enough." Mick explained, walking into the kitchen. "Ah that lovely smell. Isn't it just Devine?" Mick then asked.

"No."

"You can't tell me that the smell.. Ooh what's the word I'm looking for.." Mick trailed off, almost teasing.

"Disgusts me? Yes. Very much so." Len said, finishing the sentence for him whilst opening the window before looking for something to eat. Evidently there wasn't anything. Typical. "You ate everything?"

"Oh c'mon Lenny, there wasn't a lot to eat in the first place." Mick pointed out smirking slightly. Len always hated the name 'Lenny'. It was Mick and Lisa who came up with it, well Mick just came up with it to wind him up, Lisa, who was only a couple of years old at the time, just played along with it, cause that's what little siblings do.. Annoy their older sibling for fun.

"Mick.." Len growled before leaving the room before he did something he'd more than likely regret. Grabbing is parka on the way, Len headed towards the door.

"Aw now come on. I was only messing with you!" Mick exclaimed, watching the man.

"I'm going shopping." Len said, rolling his eyes at Mick.

"I'll come with you, let me just get my jacket." Mick insisted and Len rolled his eyes again. If there's one thing that's worse than Mick's obsession with fire.. It's Mick's behaviour when going shopping. He was as bad as a little kid. Worse even considering is age. He'd pick up EVERYTHING he'd touch, insist on being pushed around in the trolley and even if you just turned around for a second, he'd be gone. He was just generally acted like a child. Sometimes Len wonders what he see's in him.

"No. I'm going alone. You're staying here and unpacking all your shit. I want all these boxes to be gone by the time I'm back." Len growled and left before Mick had a chance to respond.

"Brilliant.." Mick whispered to himself as the door slammed shut. He knows he is the one to blame for Len's bad mood, sometimes he does it on purpose. When him and Len get into arguments.. Well it sometimes, well more often then not, leads to rough animal sex that night. But sometimes Len just wasn't in the best of moods. Okay maybe he shouldn't of left the boxes where he did and maybe most of them should be unpacked by now... And yes, Len is a huge neat freak, Mick swears he's got OCD or something. Mick sighed, he really should start unpacking, but there's just so much.. For a criminal. He's supposed to 'travel light.' But he needed his most prized procession, his heat gun. There was no chance he was leaving it behind. It virtually never left his side since Cisco made the replacement ones for him and Len and made Lisa a gold gun... That's it, he'll get Lisa to help... Besides, Mick had some stolen stuff that he didn't want Len to find out about. They were supposed to be lying low for a while after all. Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialled Lisa's number.

"Lisa. Can you do me a favour? Help me unpack before your brother gets back from shopping... He's a bit pissed at me." Mick said once Lisa answered the phone.

-a few hours later-

"The one time I force myself to act like a civilian it takes me twice as long to go shopping." Len muttered as he walked through the door, more annoyed than he was before. "Mick?! Are you in?!" He then shouted looking around.

"In the kitchen." Mick yelled, and Len just sighed and walked into the kitchen, carrying the majority of the shopping bags. "Hey babe." Mick added, giving Len a quick peck on the lips before taking the shopping bags off him.

"You're in the kitchen? And nothing's burning?" Len asked, puzzled with a slight chuckle. Mick just rolled his eye at the comment. Not everything he touches burns... Just the majority does.

"Nothing to cook remember?" Mick pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I'll be back." Len replied before leaving again to collect the remaining bags. Mick just smiled before putting the shopping away. Soon enough, Len returned with the remaining bags and stopped in his tracks as he watched Mick. "What happened to the Mick I know and... Trust? You left your boxes around for three days and you're now putting the shopping away? How long was I gone?" Len asked jokingly.

"Long enough." Mick answered with a slight chuckle of his own. "Jesus Len. How much did you.. I'm assuming you bought all this stuff judging how long you were gone." Mick then added.

"Don't even go there." Len just replied groaning.

"Go sit down, I'll sort all this out." Mick insisted taking the remaining bags and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Len asked, getting slightly confused at Mick's actions.

"Yes go." Mick said, pushing him towards the living area. Len just chuckled and walked over. Looking around he just sighed, Mick didn't just pack away all his stuff, he cleaned up, and now he's unpacking all the shopping.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mick asked, sitting next to him, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Oh. Nothing. So c'mon, who helped you?" Len asked, nudging Mick's side.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mick replied, joking slightly.

"You packed all your stuff away and cleaned up, and just put the shopping away. Who helped you?" Len asked again, noticing Lisa's jacket hanging over the back of the chair.

"I'm offended you didn't think I could do it by myself." Mick said, faking hurt.

"Oh really. So how come Lisa's jacket is there?" Len asked pointing to it and Mick groaned.

"She popped round while you were out. I had most of it done by that point. C'mon, do you think she'd risk breaking one of her nails to help me pack away my stuff and clean up? You do know your sister don't you?" Mick asked, laughing slightly which caused Len to laugh a little too.

"Yeah yeah. I suppose your right." Len said, giving up.

"I mostly am." Mick said and Len nudged him again.

"Getting cocky are we again? You and your big ego." Len joked, rolling his eyes playfully.

"You know me." Mick pointed out.

"Yeah, shamefully I do." Len laughed, and rested his head on Mick's shoulder which caused Mick to wrap his arm around the smaller male.

"What do you mean shamefully, I'm the best damn thing that happened to you." Mick said and Len just laughed more. After a couple of minutes of silence Len just sighed.

"I'm sorry. For having a go at you earlier." Len apologised.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mick said, making sure he heard correctly, after all it's not everyday the infamous captain cold apologises.

"Don't make me say it again." Len groaned and Mick chuckled.

"So cuddles and a movie night. We've not had one in a while." Mick asked and Len smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Len said, leaning of his shoulder so he can give the older male a kiss on his cheek before cuddling up to him and resting his head on his chest as Mick picked the movie. Sure they have their ups and downs and their arguments, and yes Len can become quite the stress head when it comes to Mick, but they're both happy with the way they are, and that's all they can ever want.

Well that and money. Loads of money.


	4. Stress Relief

**Stress relief: set in Earth 2 (2X14) where Snart's the mayor and Mick is his personal assistant.**

 **Rating: M**

 **word count: 2,588 words**

 **A/N: anyone else really disappointed that there wasn't one scene of mayor Snart in the show. I would have loved to see one :(**

* * *

Leonard sighed. He really didn't know what else to do. He was trying to bring safety to everyone of the city. Being out a night when that thing is around wasn't being safe. He can attack who he wants whenever he want's. At least if no-one is wondering the streets- especially alone- at night then they have a less than likely chance of getting themselves hurt or worse, killed.

So why are people making him seem like the bad guy? All he's ever done for this city is protect it and now he's enforced a curfew everyone hates it and evidently.. Him. Don't the people see that whilst this speedster is running around it isn't safe to be out there. That's why he enforced the curfew. It's only until he's gone.. Whoever could defeat him.

"Mayor Snart. Your sister is here to see you." His intercom went off. It was his PA. Mick Rory. Too most people it would never make sense to why he chose him as a PA. Mick can present himself as, well, a hothead at times and he appears to not be the smartest pea in the pod. But Len saw past all that. He felt he could get along with this man.. He felt this attraction to him.

"Send her in." Len resonded and within a matter of seconds, Lisa came in.

"What do you mean there's a curfew?!" Lisa exclaimed the moment she stepped into the room.

"Hello Lisa. Nice to see you too. Yeah I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Len responded sarcastically as e rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question, Len." Lisa demanded.

"It was more of a demand to know what was going on, rather than a question, Lis." Len started before sighing. "It's just not safe out there while whatever that thing is, is running around thinking it owns the place, killing whoever gets in the way."

"So you find a way to stop it!" Lisa argued.

"Don't you think we've tried! You saw what it did to the police force! There basically isn't one anymore, at most, it's a barely surviving one! While we figure a way to stop it, it's in the best interests and for safety for no-one to be out there at night unless they have authorisation and protection!" Len explained, before rubbing his temples. This whole ideal is giving him a headache. Ever since this monster came about, all it's done is stress him out and the city. First they demand that he does something against it, and then when that failed, they demanded he do something about their own safety, and when something is done about it, they're not happy? There is just no pleasing some people.

"So who gets authorisation, Len? Who the heck is going to be able to stop this thing?" Lisa asked.

"Those who get authorisation are those who need it. As for being able to stop this thing? I don't know how we're going to be able to do it. He's just too fast!" Len exclaimed, sighing in the process.

"Grant me authorisation. I can stop this thing." Lisa insisted. She wasn't sure if she could, she just wanted to be able to go out at night. Thing was, she had a secret lover and she will tell Len one day, once this mess is over and done with. He's too stressed at the moment to take it on.

"No." Len responded. "I'm not giving you authorisation, especially to put yourself in danger by attempting to catch him!" He then added, horrified at his sisters idea. He wasn't going to give her authorisation anyway, especially when her plans where to go against whoever this person is. She is after all, the only ray of happiness he has left.

"C'mon Len, please!" Lisa begged. All she wanted to do was meet up with him, and at night was the only chance she got.

"I said no, Lisa. Absolutely not. Never. Your safety is what matters to me more than everyone in the city combined." Len said, getting agitated.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can protect myself!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Get out." Len growled, trying, and failing, to keep calm with his sister's pleading.

"What?" Lisa asked, horrified.

"Out. Now. Lisa, the answers no and it always will be. Now get out." Len growled.

"When will you stop treating me like a kid, and like an adult?" Lisa asked, glaring at her older brother. Deep down she knows he's doing it to protect her, but right now, she's just pissed off at him for this curfew.

"When you stop acting like one." Len responded, sitting in his chair and with that, Lisa left angrier than she was when she stomped in. Len just sighed. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with her. Yes he loves her and yes maybe he should give her a little bit of freedom from his ever watchful gaze. He knows the danger and the horrors that goes on in the outside world, in the city. He's the mayor for crying out loud. He's just trying to protect her from everything that's going out there. And yes, maybe he's being a little over protective. But that's who he is over the people he loves, he can't help it. Anyone would think he cared too much and maybe he does, but that caring side is part of him. He'd rather care too much than not at all. A knock snapped him of his thoughts, wondering who it could be. He hasn't got any more meetings to day and Mick hasn't said anyone is here too see him.

"Enter." Len yelled, lifting his head up and watching the door.

"Mr Snart? Are you and your sister okay? She seemed pretty angry when she left." Mick asked after entering the room and Len sighed again.

"Just fine. Just a sibling scrap that's all. I'm sure you have them." Len answered, with a slight shrug his shoulders.

"Actually.. I'm an only child." Mick replied, chuckling slightly. "Looks like I'm quite lucky to be."

"Yeah. I sometimes envy those who are only child's." Len said matching Mick's chuckle. "But, that being said, she may get on my nerves a lot, but I wouldn't change her for the world." He then added with a slight smile before sighing once again.

"You okay? You seem stressed too." Mick asked, walking over too him.

"It's just everything that's going on right now with that thing. People wanted me to do something about him. I tried to take him down. It failed. He, it, took out nearly the entire police force. Now, when they demand some form of protection, and when I give it too them, everyone hates it. To top it off, my baby sister wants to have authorisation to be out at night to, as she claims, fight it. But really meeting up with her secret lover. I'm not stupid. All the signs are there." Len explained, before resting his head on his desk. "I just want this to be over."

"I believe they're calling 'that thing' zoom." Mick half joked before going to stand behind the man. "You know. I'm not just good for operating a computer and a phone. Many have said they find my neck massages to be quite stress relieving." He then added, before processing to give him one. Mick wouldn't normally be so forward, but it was like he was drawn to him in some form of way.

"Mick.." Len trailed off. He was a mix of emotions right now. He didn't know how to feel about this. It was different. Good different though.

"Just trust me. Hmm." Mick said with a slight smile. He could feel that he was becoming.. Loose. More relaxed. Soon enough, Len let himself go and feel more more relaxed, to the point where he let out a couple of moans.

"Sorry..." Len trailed off, feeling embarrassed that he let out a noise like that in front of his PA. More embarrassed that it was said PA that made him moan like that. To say he's attracted to the male would be an understatement. Everything about him draws Len in like a magnet. Of course he'll never tell the other male how he feels though.

"It's okay. I like it." Mick replied, with a slight smirk as he trailed his hands around Len's back, starting up higher and trailing his hands lower. Len moaned again, is it getting hot in here?

"Mick.." Len trailed off, moaning. If he carries on like this he won't last long before he has to tackle the larger man.

"What, Mayor? What? What is it you want? Tell me." Mick whispered in his ear and nibbled on it slightly. Not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to pleasure him. Deciding to throw caution too the wind, Len let out yet another moan. Fuck holding back. It's obvious the other man wants this too.

"I want.." Len started before turning his body around to face him and flipping them over so Len was seemingly in charge in one swift motion. "I want you." Len finished before kissing the male and Mick gladly kissed back, snaking his arms around the smaller males back around the area where his shirt had risen up. Len licked Mick's lip earning a slight gasp of him, and Len took this an invitation to slip his tongue into Mick's mouth. He let it search around his mouth before finding Mick's tongue. Both males moaned into the kiss as both of their tongues fought the other. Mick deciding he had enough of not being in charge, flipped them both over let again and rocked his hips into the other male's. Len groaned as he tugged at Mick's shirt, needing more. Needing skin to skin contact because at some point, he's not sure when, his shirt was removed and it was only fair that Mick didn't have one on as well. Deciding he had enough of the buttons, he tore Mick's shirt from his body and discarded it somewhere.

"Someone's impatient." Mick growled with a slight chuckle as he was fiddling with Len's belt buckle, earning a chuckle of Len.

"Been waiting too damn long. Now that I'm close to have you, I'm allowed to be impatient. Besides, I hate button shirts. Too fiddly." Len explained, pulling the man closer. Still needing more.

"Hmm have you really been waiting so long?" Mick asked, as he finally undid the belt and Len's trouser bottoms before pushing them down as well as his boxers in one go.

"From the moment I clapped my eyes on you. I knew I had to have you." Len answered, as he pushed down Mick's trousers to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. "All commando are we?" He then asked and Mick just chuckled.

"More of a comfort thing. Plus, boxers just get in the way." Mick laughed before kissing Len again, to which Len responded just as quick and deepened the kiss, holding him as close as possible. Needing more. Craving more. As if Mick knew what he was craving, he wrapped his hand around Len's cock and gave it a couple of pumps earning moans of Len and Mick used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue in Len's mouth. Len rocked his hips into Mick's hand, needing more movement and Mick smirked.

"Now who's being naughty?" Mick asked and moved his hand away earning a whimper off Len. "Now this may sting a little.." He then trailed off, pulling Len up and laying him on the desk and pulling him to the edge. Len just smirked and knocked everything off, not really caring about it all.

"Don't worry, big guy. Used too it." Len purred and smirked up at Mick. Mick raised his eyebrow at him as he pushed himself inside of Len. He swore the noise Len made was he most beautiful, but hottest, thing he had ever heard. Oh yeah. They were definitely doing this again. That noise alone could turn him on. Len, once again, rocked his hips craving movement, causing Mick to chuckle.

"I was letting you adjust for a moment." Mick said as he started to thrust in and out of Len, earning several moans off him. Len wrapped his legs around Mick's waist, using them to pull Mick in deeper whist arching his back slightly. This move earned moans of Mick which caused Len to smirk. Mick started to thrust faster an harder which caused Len's moans to get louder with each thrust. Not caring if anyone heard them at this point, Len let out a slight scream of pleasure. No-one has made him feel this good. Ever. Mick definitely knew what he was doing and damn was it good. Mick lent down and kissed Len once again, but this time rough with need and, maybe a little part of passion. Len kissed back and continued to push him closer. Mick groaned in response. He was close. Too close. He didn't want this too end so soon.

"Mayor.. I'm gonna.." Mick trailed of before his orgasm came inside of Len. Hands down the best orgasm he's ever had. Both men moaned in sync with each other. Panting hard, Mick pulled himself out of Len and laid there on top of him, careful not to crush him under his weight.

"That was.. Wow." Len said, finally regaining his breath and Mick just smirked.

"I told ya my massages were good." Mick joked and men laughed.

"I think I may have to find a new PA." Len said, and Mick looked at him almost shocked.

"Why ever would you say that?" Mick asked.

"Because, it's frowned upon to get involved with your PA." Len said smirking up at him.

"Get involved?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Well yeah. This can't be just a one time thing. We both know we want more." Len whispered in his ear and Mick smirked.

"Good job I don't plan it only being a one time thing, Mayor." Mick said and Len groaned.

"Do you know what you do to me when you call me that?" Len asked, poking Mick in the chest.

"I do now. I can feel it." Mick smirked and kissed Len again briefly. "Now now Mayor. It's getting dark. Don't want to be breaking your own rules now, do we?" Mick asked as he pulls away and pulled on his trousers. Len sighed and got dressed himself, now seriously regretting ripping Mick's shirt due to the fact that people will have to look at what's his. "Don't worry. I got a jacket." Mick suddenly said, wearing that smirk still. He noticed Len staring at him, and he liked it.

"Good. Because this, is mine." Len said pulling Mick close, smirking also.

"Is it? I hadn't realised you claimed me." Mick responded and Len just laughed.

"Shouldn't be out there alone, Mick. It's dangerous." Len said with a smirk, and Mick just looked back at him, matching the smirk.

-few hours later-

Mick collapsed on the bed, nearly ready to pass out. Len cuddled up to him, feeling himself falling asleep. They don't know what they are too each other, yet. That's one thing they're going to have to figure out by themselves as they go along.

But yeah, to Len. Definitely worth the wait.


	5. Hero too me

**Hero too me: set after 1X16 'Legendary'- Legends of tomorrow. Mick visits Len in 2013.. But instead of declining Rips offer to continue returning to that moment.. He continuously does**.

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 4,321 words**

 **other characters: Rip & Ray**

* * *

"I didn't want something that needs to be said left unsaid..." Mick trailed off sighing. It's taking everything not to blurt out that the man in front of him dies. What he really wants to say is don't go on that suicide mission. Or don't blow up the oculus. But it was Mick's fault. If he didn't decide to play hero first and knock Ray out, Len wouldn't have gone in after him. It's not like they can change what they did. Rip has said that many, many times throughout this mission.

"Mick. I don't do touchy feely. If you've got something to say. Say it." Len interrupts. Sure they might be a couple, well one of those on again off again couples, but they never really expressed their true feelings for one another. Not at this point in time anyway. Len didn't get the name captain cold just because of his love for the cold. Even if some idiot from S.T.A.R labs was the one to give it him.

"This was a bad idea." Mick said getting up before sighing. This really had to be said. "I just want you too know that you're the best guy I've ever knew. You might not think you're a hero, but you're a hero to me.." Mick said before pausing briefly to see Len's reaction. "Got it?" He then added and whilst Mick was doing his hardest to not cry, Len couldn't be more confused even if he tried.

"Yeah. Got it." Len confirmed and Mick let out a small smile. If you didn't know him or weren't looking closely you wouldn't see it but it was there.

"See ya around." Mick then said before leaving, not even looking back at him, but knows Len's watching his retreating form. Mick sighed. All he wanted to do was tell him how he really felt about him. The majority of their so called relationship was physical. Len didn't want the emotional side to come and bite him in the arse. To begin with, neither did Mick. Them years ago, it just started as a well, quick fuck whenever one of them needed it. They were a couple of the most wanted criminals in the country.. It's not like they could go out and attempt to pull without at least one person recognising them. Then instead of whenever they needed it, it became more regular. At one point it became an every night thing... Then one day it just stopped. Well they got into a massive fight that day, words were said and Mick stormed off and practically disappeared off the face of the earth... And it basically went like that for years and years. Sighing, Mick turned around to face Len one last time before walking out the door and leaving the building.

"Are you ok?" He heard a voice ask. Looking around, he saw Ray and Rip emerge from behind a parked car.

"I'm fine." Mick answered, trying to take a page from Len's book and show no emotions.

"So... did you tell him?" Ray asked and Mick had to control the urge to hit him. Of course he didn't tell him.. No matter how much he wanted too.

"That he killed himself to save our destinies?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow at him. He knows he was labelled the 'dumb one' but what does this millionaire take him for, really?

"If it's any consolation.. I can bring you back to this exact time." Rip said, joining the conversation.

"I'm fine." Mick repeated before walking off. He was dying inside. He's lost the one person he truly cares about, without him.. He is just a dumb meathead thug. He doesn't have his back bone. Sure he can plan a heist but not to the same extent Len does. It just wouldn't feel right him doing it without Len either. They had almost three decades of partnership, that can't be replaced by some hired thug.. Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mick could slowly feel himself becoming more insane by the hour. All these heroes around him, And a deadly assassin, he just felt like he needed to do something, anything, to bring back his criminal status. It's what he is. He's a criminal. He steals things, maybe kill the people who get in his damned way. He can't do it though. Without him. Without Len. He's not sure how much time has passed back on earth.

Earth..

That just feels like a distant memory. His life on Earth. Was it really all a dream? He knows without the time council time could just collapse. That's why their little group is here. Maybe he should have just declined, maybe done what Kendra and Carter did. Move on with his life. As much as Mick would have loved to do that, he wouldn't have had any idea where to go. He has no one now. The team still don't completely trust him and Mick still can't stand some members.. Others are growing on him slowly.

Sighing, Mick got out of bed and walked around. Ever since the incident, he's felt lost. Is this how Len felt when he was forced to abandon him? When Mick went against them and became chronos? He knew that Len was acting strange the whole time without Mick, thanks to blondie, but he wasn't dead. Admittedly Len didn't know that part, but he even said he was going to come back too him. Groaning, he came to the realisation he needed to see Len once again.. He needed to go back to 2013.

"RIP?!" Mick shouted as he walked down a corridor, not really caring if he woke the rest of the team up whilst he was doing it.

"Mr Rory. It is very late at night. I might be an time master myself but that still means I need sleep. What is it that you could possibly want at this time?" Rip said, angrily. A tired time master was not a happy one. That's for sure.

"I need to go see Snart." Mick simply said and Rip groaned.

"You woke me up for that?! Seriously Mr Rory, go back to bed and go too sleep. I'll take you there myself later." Rip responded and the next thing he knew he was being pinned up against the wall.

"I don't think you understood, captain. I need to go see Snart. Now. Or else." Mick threatened, pulling Rip from the wall and shoving him back against it.

"The jump ship. Use that rather than the waverider. I have enabled Gideon to follow any commands in regard to you wishing to return to 2013. Coordinates, date and time are already set. You've just got to command Gideon to control the jumpship for this time jump. For the love of God, don't forget where you leave it. Can't have you running around 2013 central city now can we. Besides, there's also a younger you floating around there so that's another reason to not get stuck there." Rip explained.

"Yes. I know. What do you take me for, some dumb fuck with an IQ of meat?" Mick growled before stomping off to the wave rider and onto the jumpship before commanding Gideon to take him to 2013. Once it landed, Mick took note where it was before the clocking device activated and walked into the bar. Sure enough, Len was there. Like he was last time. Mick went and ordered himself a beer and went to sit opposite the man.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Len asked. Damn it. He tried not to show the same look as last time.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Mick replied, faking a smile which he's sure Len could tell.

"You left a message. I came. What of it?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow a him. Mick sighed. He might not remember it, but Mick said what he needed to say last time.

"It's just last time we saw each other, words were said, things happened... I was pretty sure you hated me. That's why I'm a little shocked to you showing up." Mick explained with a shrug. By this point in time that was the truth, it was a good couple of months last time they saw each other.

"Hate's a strong word, Mick." Len pointed out after letting out a sigh of his own. "Besides, I could never hate you." He then added quietly. So quiet Mick almost didn't hear him.

"I know it is." Choosing to ignore Len's additional comment. He knows that this Len isn't very good at letting his real emotions go. Too be honest, Len hasn't ever been that good at conveying emotions, that's why he chose not to do them. He was taught by his father that emotions were a sign of weakness. That's why it took Len as long as it did to even start to open up to Mick, and even now three decades later Mick doesn't know everything.

"Mhm. So why did you think I could ever hate you, Mick? We've been through too much for me to ever hate you. Despite our many, many arguments, despite feeling that I want to kill you almost half the time we spend together.. I'll never hate you. I'd never pull the trigger on you even if my life depended on it. I'll never give up on you because you're my oldest friend. I could never give you up. Hell I'd even sacrifice myself for you if it ever came down to it." Len explained and Mick sighed and looked down. He was trying not to cry, especially at those last words. So Mick did what he does best. He ran away. Well got up and walked away without another word. He needed air. He needed to be able to calm himself down, and he couldn't. Leaning against the building, Mick just let the tears come out. For the first time in years, Mick Rory was actually crying.

Damnit. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. But right now, he just couldn't care less. He couldn't give a fuck if someone saw him. The man he loves, the man who doesn't do feelings, just said he'd sacrifice himself for Mick if it ever came down in there. And Len does. It isn't fair that Mick knows what he does. What he really wants to do is tell Len how he really feels, what happens in three years time. But he can't. He'll change everything if he does. Then who would be the one who sacrifice themselves to save everyone? More than likely it will be Ray. He was the one that was supposed to die.

"Mick?" A voiced asked snapping Mick out his train of thought. Len. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." He then added, stepping closer too him. Mick took a couple of deep breaths to help him calm down.

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me." Mick muttered, looking down on the ground and playing with his fingers.

"You could try me. I've heard some pretty fucked things in my time." Len half joked, not taking his eyes of Mick. Mick just sighed and instead of telling Len the truth.. He grabbed him and pulled him close before kissing him. He knows Len isn't one for PDA, neither is Mick really, but it was something he had too do. It took a couple of seconds for Len to respond, like it always did the few times they kissed. Mick pulled Len as close as possible before trapping him between the wall of the building and his body. Len groaned in surprise and deepened the kiss more, which really took Mick by surprise because nine out of ten times, made the kiss something more. Don't get him wrong he always made sure that Len wanted it as much as he did and he'd never take advantage of Len. It was just that Len was always shy when it came to being intimate.. He didn't like showing the scars that he had off. Bring himself back to reality, Mick pulled away from the kiss, and Len and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to go back now? Well it was either kiss him or tell him the truth. He chose option A and focused on his damn hormones. He felt like an out of control hormonal teenager.

"Mick." Len said and grabbed Mick's face in his hands and turned his head so he faced him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Len then asked and Mick sighed.

"I'm fine." Mick answered, looking back at Len. Into those clear blue eyes that always drive him insane. They're his one weakness.

"Are you sure?" Len insisted, emotion evident on his face. Whether or not Len was sure that's what he was doing, would be a different story.

"I'm fine. Really." Mick repeated and Len sighed.

"Alright.." He trailed off, still looking unsure. "So that kiss?" Len asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"What about it?" Mick asked with a slight chuckle.

"Just wondered why you randomly decided to kiss me? Didn't realise you missed me that much." Len answered and Mick sighed again.

"Well I did. So much." Mick replied looking around. It wasn't an exact lie. He missed him when they had their arguments and separations, and he missed him now. So fucking much.

"Then why do you continue to do stupid stuff? Do you think I like having these arguments with you? No it kills me but you don't stick around to kiss and make up. You disappear off the end of the world! You take leaving to the next step!" Len explained, trying to keep calm. Mick just rolled his eyes. So apparently it's always his fault when things go wrong?

"It's not always my fault, Len. You and I both know that." Mick simply said before sighing once again. Sure Len plans everything, he susses what could go wrong and finds ways to prevent those things from happening, but even then he could miss something. Yes he makes minimal mistakes, and yes most of the time it is Mick that fucks up, but Len isn't perfect either. Throughout the partnership, Mick has been the one that's been looked down on more so then Len anyway. Mick is the one that rushes into things without fully considering the situation, burning anyone and anything that got in the way. Len on the other hand was, what you could call, the commander of their operations. He only killed when he had too. He had Mick at his own beacon call. Len always told Mick what to do and when to do it and every time Mick obeyed. He didn't just do what he did because Len told him too, or for the fact that he's a criminal.. It was because he was trying to protect Len. That's one thing that Len ever understood when Mick did what he did. Len saw it as a huge fuck up because it didn't follow the plan... Mick saw it as protection, which it was. Len saw himself as someone that doesn't need protection, that's why he never saw it how Mick did. It wasn't until Len's final days he did.

"Mick.." Len trailed off, sighing. He knows Mick is right, he just doesn't want to admit it, cause if he does, well he won't be able to control what follows out of his mouth next.

"It doesn't matter Len.. I shouldn't have come." Mick responded, giving Len one last look and left him before Len even had a chance to stop him.

* * *

"Mick.. You've been in there for weeks now, come out of there." Ray said, knocking on Mick's door.

"No." Mick replied, almost angrily. Ray sighed on the other side. He didn't understand why he was in there.

"Mr Palmer. If mr Rory doesn't want to come out of there, let him be." Rip said, walking into the corridor. "We can't force him to come out." He then added.

"Good, because I'm not going too." Mick said, hearing the conversation between the two.

"But I don't understand why. I know he hasn't been himself since..." Ray trailed off with a sigh. "But he hasn't been like this the whole time, so why now?" Ray then asked which caused Rip to sign and Ray to give him a look of course confusion. "You know something."

"Rip, if you tell him I'll kill you." Mick growled, opening the door. Ray turned to face Mick looking annoyed that no-one is talking too him.

"What am I missing out on here?" Ray demanded and both of the other males sighed.

"I went to 2013." Mick started before looking down.

"Yes I already knew that. Me, you and Rip did." Ray said confused which caused Mick to chuckle slightly.

"You're not getting it haircut. I went back to 2013... And I kissed him before almost having another argument with him and then I left." Mick explained, still looking down at the ground.

"You kissed him? That's a crime because...?" Ray trailed off, more confused then he was earlier.

"We weren't together at that point in time. I thought he hated me, he reassured me he didn't. It was either I kissed him or told him the truth." Mick explained before continuing, "I had a chance to prevent it from happening but instead like a hormonal teenager, I kissed him. It made me realise how much I miss him. Yes I thought about it so much what if I told him that he sacrificed himself then he would be alive now. I considered it so much but then I thought, who would be the one to do it... And for that reason I didn't tell him."

"You care about us all." Ray said smugly.

"No. I don't, haircut." Mick growled, pinning Ray up against the wall which caused him to let out a Yelp in surprise.

"Mr Rory, let him go at once." Rip demanded, trying to pry the bigger man off Ray. Obviously failing. Mick is a much bigger build than Rip after all.

"The only person I care about is dead. I don't care for you or anyone else on the team who tagged along on this suicide mission. The only reason I stuck around is because I have no-one. Got it, haircut." Mick explained before moving away and stomping down the hall.

"Hey now! Where are you going now?!" Rip shouted after him.

"To get a drink." Mick responded with an eye roll causing the other two males to sigh.

When Mick said he was getting a drink, well he went back to 2013. He care anymore. Doesn't care about the precious timeline which everyone is trying so hard to protect. Doesn't care about the others on the team. Doesn't care about the paradox shit that Rip continues to go on about. Fuck it, if he can prevent the man he loves from dying, then he will. He doesn't care how crazy he will sound to Len. Doesn't care who is the ultimate sacrifice anymore.

"Mick." Len said, raising his eyebrow at his partner, knocking Mick out of his train of thought. "What is going on with you tonight? You seem distant." Len then added. Mick sighed, third beer in and he still has no idea how to phrase this right. Well here goes nothing.

"Len.. What I'm about to say is going to seem completely insane, you might not believe me... But it's the truth." Mick started and Len looked concerned.

"Mick... Is everything okay?" Len asked, generally concerned for his... Partner. There were only a few times where Len showed emotions, well other than hate. The hate look seems forever imprinted on his face.

"Everything isn't okay. I'm fine... But you're not." Mick started which caused Len to look confused and before Len had a chance to interrupt, Mick continued. "Three years from now, in May 2016... You die. You die a hero. That's why you're a hero to me. You saved me by sacrificing yourself. But you didn't just save me... In January 2016, this British man named Rip hunter kidnaps us both and six other people, professor Stein and Jax Jefferson aka firestorm. Kendra Saunders and Carter hull, they turn into Hawks. Ray Palmer who is also known as the Atom, and Sara Lance who will be known as the white canary. He asks us to go on a mission to save the world 150 years from that moment in time anyway. This bloke, vandal savage destroys the earth. Doesn't really concern us considering we will be dead by then, but hey. He needs heatwave and captain cold.. Even if we are a pair of master criminals. Anyway when Rip comes for us, you got to stay behind. Stay with Lisa. Stay in central city. Do what you do best. Be a criminal. Just when he comes, don't join the mission. It's suicide. Okay?" Mick begged and Len just stared at him, unsure what to make of what just said. Then he.. Laughed? Okay Mick can understand why he's laughing. It does sound like he's making all this stuff up after all.

"Mick. Whatever this is, you do have the strangest sense of humour ever." Len said, between laughs and Mick just gave him a serious look. "You're not joking?" Len said, calming down.

"No. I'm not. Just please don't do it. I can't loose you." Mick pleaded and Len sighed.

"Say if I did believe you.. What happened to me? How do you know all this, Mick?" Len asked and Mick sighed.

"I'm from 2016 myself. I'm future Mick I guess you could call me. You.. You blew up this thing called the oculus which controls, well manipulates, the timeline. You saved everyone on the team, especially me. Considering I decided to play hero first. Just don't go, Len. Please." Mick explained and Len just looked deep in thought. With that, Mick sighed and got up. "You might not think you're a hero, but what you did was pretty hero like Len. The mission changed you. It changed me as well. I just can't lose you. You're a hero to me Len. Remember that." Mick added before walking out. Has he just done the right thing? Warned Len of the future. He didn't just think of himself there. He thought of Lisa too. What will she do without her older brother? Yes Mick knows of the consequences of changing the timeline, he can thank the chronos programme for that, but right now. He just couldn't care. He did what he felt right, and if it meant someone else on that team died so Len lived so be it. He wasn't trying to be selfish. "Ugh my head.." Mick mumbled to himself as he stumbled his way to the jump ship. He wasn't drunk, it takes a lot more than three beers to get Mick Rory drunk. Well two and a half considering he never finished the third one. Mick groaned as he found the jump ship and stepped up onto it. "Gideon! Take me back!" Mick demanded and sure enough he felt it power up before he collapsed onto the floor.

When Mick came round he was in a bed in a house. It was dark so he figured it was night time. "What the fuck.." Mick trailed off confused, looking around not recognising anything.

"Micky, it's three in the morning. Go back to sleep." A voice said sleepily and Mick instantly recognised that voice. Len.

"Len, what year is this? What month is this?" Mick demanded, not caring what time it was and Len groaned, sitting up in their bed. What was going on here?

"Mick. It's May 2016. Did you hit your head on that last job again?" Len asked, cupping Mick's face in his hands before using one to feel his forehead.

"Last job?" Mick asked confused and Len sighed.

"Yeah. You know.. We were confronted by these people, they called them self the time pirates, to destroy Rip hunter and his team of time hopping hero's. Jesus Mick how hard did you hit your head?" Len asked concerned and Mick sighed.

"I'm fine.. Just had a nightmare that's all baby. It's all good." Mick reassured and Len sighed in relief.

"Ah good. I was afraid I was going to have to call the doctor again. What was your nightmare about anyway?" Len asked, cuddling up to Mick and Mick wrapped his arms around Len.

"That we were apart of Rip hunters hero's and you sacrificed yourself to save everyone. You died a hero." Mick explained and Len just chuckled.

"Mick. Me, a hero? Sure does sound like a nightmare." Len responded with a smirk.

"You're my hero, never forget that. You saved me in Juvie." Mick pointed out.

"If I recall correctly it was you who saved my life." Len points out and Mick laughed.

"Yeah. But I met a great man that day. I could have been a loner all my life and you saved me. You've been my partner for almost thirty years. Len. I might have saved your life but you saved me in ways you'd never know." Mick explained and Len sighed happily.

"Alright. I suppose I did save you then. Micky." Len said, still wearing that smirk. "Now that I'm awake.." He then trailed off and started kissing Mick's neck and then it was Mick's turn to smirk. Needless to say, the pair never got back to sleep that night.

Mick may have fucked up with the timeline with warning Len. But definitely worth it.


	6. The Truth Hurts

**The truth hurts (part 1): set after 1X10 progeny. Leonard and Mick have their fight and settle their differences but that doesn't mean that Leonard is done for the day. (or where Leonard finds out what Rip said to Mick on the time pirates ship.)**

 **Word count: 3,156**

 **Rating: T**

 **A/N: sorry for not posting for a while but without further ado here's the next one shot.**

* * *

Leonard Snart.

Well known criminal. Also known as Captain Cold, super villain.

Extremely protective,

Only cares about money and his sister Lisa,

Well that fact couldn't be more wrong; he just appears to be that way. It appears Leonard doesn't do feelings, bar from hate. Admittedly, he hates most people, but a select few. He adores his little sister, likes the band of rouges he has with his partner Mick, tolerates a few people on the wave rider. Oh and he's massively in love with partner Mick.

Absolutely hates Rip hunter though… Especially when he was forced to choose between the team and Mick. Well, he wasn't exactly forced in to that situation. It was either Len 'dealt' with Mick his own way, or one of the others killed him. Let's face it, the killer would have been Sara, the others wouldn't have had the guts to do it.

Rip fucking hunter.

He's the reason why Len's in this conundrum now.

Fighting his feelings once again and Leonard hates feelings. Can't handle them very well neither, so he has no idea how he managed to hide his true feelings for Mick for almost 30 years. He no longer knows what his true feelings are for Mick anymore…

"You love him don't you?" A voice asked, as Leonard was nursing his regenerated right hand. It was Sara.

"No." He simply responded, climbing onto his bed. It wasn't a lie after all, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Don't lie to me Leonard. I can tell you do. The way you talked about him when we thought we were going to die. The way you looked at him before…" Sara said, sitting next to him. Completely invading his personal space, not that Sara really cares. "The way you're acting now is also an indicator. The way you don't want to speak to anyone, more so than usual, instead you just want to curl up in here and, well it's almost like you're grieving." Sara explained and Leonard just growled.

"You don't know anything… just because I told you how we met, does not give you a reason to butt into my personal life or into my partnership with him." Len replied, coldly. If anyone didn't know, his nickname could be given to him just for the way he speaks sometimes.

"You couldn't kill him in that forest and you couldn't let us kill him in Nanda Parbat. You loved him, and undoubtedly you still do." Sara continued, despite Leonard's response or his tone of voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Leonard said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Now where you going?" Sara asked, shouting, as he stepped out the room.

"Too prove you wrong!" Len shouted back with a sigh. Though, was it to prove to her that she was wrong about his feelings, or to prove that he didn't have them anymore? Leonard just didn't know.

"You! I told you if I ever saw your face, you won't see daylight again." Mick growled as Len stepped into the room of his make-shift prison. Len still wondered if it was always there or just there because of Mick.

"People seem to think we should have a heart to heart." Len said, ignoring Mick's threat.

"We don't have hearts. Where does that leave us?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow slightly, generally confused at what the point of this conversation was. Len ignored the pain in his chest at that comment, and continued the conversation.

"I've got a dozen reasons for killing you. You've got a dozen and one for killing me. So…" Len started before getting cut off by Mick, who seems to be doing that a lot recently.

"All the talk in the world's not going to change a thing." Mick interrupted which did earn a glare off the other man.

"Exactly," Snart said simply, before adding on his idea. "Here's my proposal. I open this cell. We let our fists do the talking."

"When I kill you?" Mick grunted, after thinking about it for several seconds. Len relaxed only slightly, and if you didn't know him, you wouldn't have seen it. The slight feeling of relief that he had shown, which means Mick probably did.

"You take the jumpship. Make your escape. Live out the rest of your life anywhere you like." Len explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He didn't even correct Mick's when for an if… he was defeated a long time ago and he was sick of fighting by this point. So much he just didn't even care whether or not he lived or died. Len only hoped that Mick didn't pick up on it too.

"And if you kill me?" Mick asked with a slight chuckle as he took another look around his so called cell. "Well, it's better than being locked up in this place. Like some kind of circus freak."

"I take that as a yes?" Len asked, just for clarification.

"Sound the bell," Mick confirmed, with a smirk. He knew he wasn't going to die. Leonard's a good fighter, always has been since they got out of Juvie and he filled out a bit, even though he preferred guns to fists. But he was never that good against Mick. Mick was always the stronger out of the two.

Leonard had managed to get the first punch in. He usually does. It wasn't the first time they quite literally had a fight. Mick had _almost_ forgotten how strong Leonard really was. Still though, it wasn't enough. Then Mick had started fighting, properly. Within a couple of minutes, Leonard was on the floor on his back. That pretty face of his all bruised up and other area's which were all hidden by his clothes. Though, as Mick went to take the final punch, it suddenly drew on him.

Leonard wanted to die.

He knew he couldn't take mick on. Hell, he wasn't even trying to fight. They both knew he could fight better than that.

And yet he didn't.

When Mick looked down once again, he didn't see the 43 year old Leonard Snart he got to know over the years, he saw the 14 year old Leonard Snart. The one he rescued that day in Juvie. The one that in return, rescued him too from that point on. Fuck, how was he supposed to kill him now?

Slowly, Mick let his arm drop back down to the side and he just sat on the floor staring into space, earning a very confused look of Leonard.

Leonard sighed. He was confused, and admittedly, slightly relieved that Mick hadn't killed him. Mick felt the same way he did. He couldn't kill Mick, and Mick couldn't kill him. No matter how much he actually wanted too. Well seemed to want too. Maybe it was just the time masters brainwashing that has compelled Mick to want to kill Leonard but it was Mick that couldn't do it.

Maybe there was a little hope for them after all.

"We had a deal, Mick, kill me and you walk." Leonard finally said, trying to catch a glimpse of the other man to see what his reaction was. "It's what you wanted, isn't it? To get off the team?" Len added, almost feeling pathetic now.

"I don't know what I want anymore..." Yes Mick did want to get of the team. But not like this. He only sold them out to the time masters because of what Rip said. He wanted Len to choose him, as it's always been _them._ He didn't expect Len to choose the team and leave Mick behind like he did. "Truth is, it doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about?" Len asked, wincing as he sat up. That almost made Mick happy, to see Leonard in pain like that. _Almost._

"Whether I stay or leave, I'm dead. We're all dead. I've got something to tell the team. That I've put off saying." Mick said reluctantly as he stood up, helping Len up as well, being careful not to hurt him even more. Like Leonard was going to break from underneath him. "Come on."

"What the hell is this?" Rip asked in shock as the pair entered. Leonard couldn't tell which he was more shocked about. The fact that Mick was out of the cell, or that they were together and none of them were dead.

Well Len was nearly dead but who cares about the details?

"Shut it. I've got something to say." Mick said, as he sat Len down on one of the chairs. Much to Len's dismay as he stood up and leaned against the control panel.

"Oh my god, what did you do to him?" Kendra asked, concerned. In all fairness Len did look like he was about to collapse and die at any moment so he could understand why she was concerned. He still glared at her though.

Sara looked shocked and worried. She knew that he was 'going to prove her wrong' but she didn't expect anything like this.

"Tell them, Mick," Len said, as then there was silence in the room. So Mick explained to the team, about the Hunters. When he'd said his piece, he let the captain worry about what their next move would be and walked back over to Leonard. "Come on. You're going to med bay." Mick simply said and picked Len up before he could protest.

"Mick, I'm not going there." Len almost threatened, but you could tell he was worn out by his voice.

"My sensors have told me that you are seriously injured Mr Snart and it is advisory that you do seek the med bay at once so I can get a detailed assessment of your condition at once." Gideon interrupted before Mick even had a chance to open is mouth to speak.

"See. Even the computer agrees." Mick said as he walked into the med bay and laid Len on the bed. As Gideon's sensors did an examination of Leonard, Mick couldn't help but sit down on the chair and wait to know if everything was okay, except from the bruising of course.

"Mr Snart you have several bruises across your body and a slight concussion but asides from that, you're okay. You are free to leave whenever you want. I have given you some mild pain killers to help with the pain though." Gideon said and Len gave a small smile before he noticed Mick was still there.

"You're still here?" Len asked he wasn't trying to have an attitude; he was after all more shocked than anything. He wasn't quite sure it came out like that though.

"Uh yeah. I wanted to know if everything was okay, because like or not, Snart.." Len cringed when Mick called him Snart. So they were back on last name basis, how great. "… I know you, and I know that you'll say everything's okay when it isn't. Because that is what you do. You think no one should care about you, but guess what Len?! I do! I always fucking have done. I didn't want to become chronos, or rat you out to the time pirates but after what Rip said…" Mick started to explain before Len got confused.

"Woah woah woah. What do you mean, 'after what Rip said'?" Len questioned, shuffling to the end of the bed and sitting up.

"He hasn't told you? Of course he hasn't. He's obviously as two faced and as spineless as the time masters make him out to be." Mick said, with a growl before taking a couple of deep breaths. "Alright. I had a plan Len, a real good one too. To get myself, Rip and the kid off of that timeship. But, Rip just ignored it. But he didn't even stop there. He then continued. He said, he didn't even want me on this mission. But only agreed because we were a package deal… he only wanted you Len. He then progressed and went on how I had an IQ of meat. So I was pissed and I told the time pirates where the waverider was, but only after I made a deal with them. You weren't supposed to want to stay with the team… I wanted us both to go back to 2016. Go back to what things were between us. You weren't supposed to leave me to die and I especially wasn't meant to become chronos. So, I'm sorry Len. I really am." Mick said, and at some point throughout his explanation, even Mick can't recall doing this, he moved closer and closer towards Len and cupped his head in his hands.

Leonard looked into the older man's eyes and sighed. He could see the honesty and sincerity in his eyes. He really didn't want to ruin this moment with Mick; it was after all, what he's always wanted for almost 30 years now. But, at that moment, it just made his blood boil and he just got angry. Mick could see it too because a small part of him did show a fraction of fear. No-one's ever lived to tell the tale of what Leonard is like angry. So really, all that Mick could do was move out of the way as Leonard jumped off the bed and left the med bay with Mick quickly on his trial.

"YOU!" Len shouted as he reached the bridge. None of the other members of the team had left yet so this was going to be a good show for them too. Leonard marched across to the other side of the bridge, to Rip and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Ray exclaimed, horrified at the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

"Leonard!" Sara also shouted, "I don't think you're in any fit state to do whatever the hell it is you're doing."

"Unhand me at once Mr Snart." Rip managed to say before Len's arm went around his throat. Not hard enough to strangle him to death… yet anyway.

"Do you want to tell them… or shall I? Don't try to deny it because I can ask the kid too and he can back me up. So which is it Rip?" Len whispered in his ear and you could tell he was threatening him even if you couldn't hear his tone of voice which was used. Len glared more when all that was said was nothing. Just silence. This only made Len angrier.

"Len…" Mick trailed off. "It's okay. I am used to it after all…" Mick said, earning confused looks off everyone. Even Jax. Though, he isn't going to know what they're all on about until it's mentioned.

"No it's not Mick!" Len growled as he turned to face him, only tightening his grip on Rip. "He made you feel stupid and irrelevant and that's not okay!" He then added looking back at Rip.

"What are you on about?" Kendra asked this time Len chuckled.

"Our wonderful leader isn't so wonderful. Now is he, Jax? He's already lied to us… but THIS. This is him showing his true colours." Len started.

"Mr Snart, if you will just unhand me, I can explain this in a perfectly reasonable explanation." Rip insisted, trying to push Leonard's grip off him.

"I want nothing off you bar an apology too Mick!" Len demanded growling in the process and Jax sighed from behind him.

"Jefferson, are you implying you know what this is about?" Stein then asked, facing the youngest member of the team.

"I do… But I'll let Leonard have this. After all, Rip deserves no mercy. Not just for what he said, how he acted after that." Jax explained before leaving the bridge.

"Now as I was saying… do you want to tell them or shall I?" Len growled once again but didn't give Rip a chance to answer this time. "Our leader here insulted Mick when they were on the time pirates' ship. Mick had a plan to get them out of there safely! Anyone would know that Mick's not one for planning, so this took a lot of thinking but he did it… and what did Rip do? Ignored it..." Len trailed off before kneeing Rip in the stomach so he bent over in pain. "But that wasn't all was it Rip, hmm? You then made him feel worthless. Like he wasn't a member of the team… you only wanted me, didn't you? You made that obvious to him, and unsurprisingly I picked up on it by the way you treated him and Mick just clarified it. You told him he's only here because we were a package deal. But that wasn't it. You basically called him stupid; by saying he had the IQ of what? What was it again Rip?" Len asked threateningly as he loosened his grip on Rips throat so he could answer.

"I said… I said he had the IQ of meat." Rip managed to cough out, earning a couple of gasps off the girls before Leonard let him go. Rip just collapsed on the floor curling into himself.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. You're a waste of space. You aren't worth the dog shit I wipe off the bottom of my shoe. What's worse, you made us all think that Mick betrayed us, when really he was coming back for me, weren't he? All he wanted to do was go back home. Well news for you now, Rip. If our lives didn't depend on it, we'd be out." Len explained taking a couple of deep breaths. "But as soon as we are out of danger. We're out. If you cross me whilst we're still here, I will not hesitate to ice you, just missing your heart but the ice splinters will be there so you die a slow painful death. Not that you deserve that." Len then finished with one final kick to the ex-time masters chest before leaving the bridge, leaving the rest of the team shocked at the revelation. He over-heard Mick threaten him but didn't quite catch what was said before the older man followed him.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Mick said once he had caught up.

"I know. I didn't do it because I felt like I had too. I did it because I wanted too. I did it because I wanted to teach that bastard a lesson. You don't touch, insult or threaten what's mine." Len said, before he could even register what was coming out of his mouth. But by that point he was just too tired to care. The adrenaline was wearing off now. "Goodnight Mick." Len then added before heading into his quarters leaving a very confused Mick left behind.

After all, everyone knows Leonard Snart's protective side and you really don't touch, insult or threaten what's his.


	7. better not drop my futurecriminalpartner

**This is part two of 'The truth hurts' :)**

 **Summary: after over hearing the heart to heart between Mick and his younger self, Leonard realises how much he loves Mick.**

 **Word count: 3,110**

 **Additional pairings: hinted/onesided Sara & Lisa.**

 **Rated: T**

Leonard sighed, as he looked out the, artificial, window of his quarters. Kidnapping his younger, baby, self, did hit a nerve with him. It was back at a time where he was innocent, where he hadn't even met his father yet, judging by what his mother has told him. He couldn't be bothered to turn up to his own son's birth, until several hours later and stinking of booze.

It took him back to a time where he was too trusting and emotional, and weak. Where he couldn't fight against his father… until he met Mick at 14, when he was in Juvie. He didn't want to think about that time, but watching the girls and Mick bring his baby self on board, watching Kendra hand himself to young Mick and then watching Mick threaten him… well he couldn't help but think about the time before he met Mick.

Mick helped him through a lot when they met. He'd helped him learn how to stand up for himself and fight back. 19 year old Mick wasn't much different than 15 year old Mick. For that reason, Leonard couldn't help but let himself feel now what he felt when he realised he had feelings for Mick. He was 17 at the time, Mick had not long turned 18, and they pulled off a heist, brilliantly, and they ran and had to lie low for a while. During that period, Leonard had always knew he had feelings for him over than friendship, and that's when he realised those feelings were borderline love. Leonard had to hide the way he's felt ever since then, and it wasn't until recently he's struggling to hide them again. God he just felt like a hormonal teenager again. Not that he's had many… bed mates, he only really did that when he had some energy that needed to go, or to stop Mick asking questions to why he didn't sleep with anyone often. Truth be told Leonard just wasn't very fond of the whole 'one night stand' thing and there wasn't a chance he was getting into a relationship with anyone. He couldn't do that to a person, knowing how he was feeling about Mick.

"Hey!" A voice rang out, Sara. Of course it was, it always was after all. "Rip said we need to go to the bridge, we're doing one last time jump." She finished as Leonard turned his face to look at her and nodded. "Are you okay?" Sara then asked, stepping more into the room.

"Peachy. But thanks." Leonard drawled as he got off his bed and walked past her, trying to maintain his 'captain cold' persona, like his emotionless front was the reason for his nickname. Once he got to the bridge, he couldn't help but look around but Mick wasn't there yet so, he took his seat and soon enough Mick came in, but went and sat next to Sara. Leonard couldn't help but watch as they laughed and joked with each other for the duration of the time jump. He wasn't jealous f sot, he was just territorial. As mentioned before, he protects what's his, and Mick's his. Even if the other man didn't quite know it yet.

"We're here." Rip announced, as they finally landed.

"Where is here?" Leonard couldn't help but ask, rolling his eyes. Just another time where he couldn't do what he liked, though, it didn't look bad or a place where savage would come too so where were they?

"Come, I'll show you." Rip answered as he headed off the bridge with the others in tow of him. Once they got outside, they were in front of a house. This could have been classed as pretty if you were into that sort of thing.

"Again, where is here?" Leonard asked once again, as they walked up the garden path, frustrated that Rip hasn't answered the question the first time round.

"We need a save harbour to keep your younger selves" Rip explained, and Leonard silently groaned, but continued to follow the time master, until an older woman came out the house, who turned out to be Rip's mother.

After retiring back into to the time stream and having everyone's loved ones threatened, even Mick jumped up at the sight of Lisa being threatened, the team managed to kill the pilgrim and take Rip's younger self back to the refuge as well as rescuing their loved ones from the pilgrim's ship.

"It's time we take your loved ones back to where they came from." Rip said, after having another conversation with his mother.

"Will we get a chance to say goodbye?" Jax asked, sighing. He didn't want to let his father go back.

"Whilst we time jump to the correct places, yes. If you wish, they won't remember anything that's happened though. Gideon will dispense amnesia pills for your loved ones to take, it's important they do." Rip explained.

"Hey, where's Mick?" Leonard asked, looking around noticing his partner wasn't there.

"Which one?" Sara asked with a laugh as Leonard left the room looking for his partner. He knew they had a conversation before. So that's why he was worried about Mick now, what if things changed and they wouldn't be partners anymore.

"Here to give me another 'don't burn down the house' speech?" a voiced asked, that he recognised as young Mick's.

"You think by hurting yourself, it's gonna make you feel better about the fire?" Another voice asked, Mick. Leonard hid round the corner, within earshot but out of sight.

"You don't know anything about me man." Young Mick replied.

"Guess again kid. I'm you." Mick said, and Leonard had to stop himself to going to him.

"What?" Young Mick asked, in disbelief.

"That's right. You're too young to understand. But understand this. It wasn't your fault." Mick said, referring to the fire.

"I let that flame get out of control, like you said. I ran out without waking anybody, like you said. I was just so afraid…" Young Mick said and Leonard sighed from where he was. He knew that Mick felt awful about the fire, he often woke up with nightmares of the night, blaming himself for it. But he never knew how badly.

"You were just a kid. I spent my whole life blaming you, hating you for something you didn't mean to do." Mick said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Young Mick asked.

"You can't change the things you did. But you can change what you become. Don't be like me. Be better." Mick said and turned around and started walking away.

"That baby!" Young Mick called after him before Mick had left the room. Leonard held his breath; it can't be good what's coming out next. "The one that you threatened me to not drop… I know him. Well an older version of him, right?" He continued.

"You do… he was 14, you were 15… you were in Juvie…" Mick started, turning back round.

"I saved him from getting shived… Len… I'd recognise those eyes anywhere." Young Mick concluded. "Is he still around, with you? Is he part of your little team on that ship?" He then asked and Mick sighed.

"Yes. From the moment you stepped out of those walls at Juvie and went to that crappy run down diner, you become partners. Sure there are fights and screw ups along the way, and he leaves or you leave but you always come back to one another." Mick explained and Leonard smiled a bit from the memories.

"And do we ever…?" Young Mick asked and Mick sighed.

"What? Hook up for a one nighter? Become partners in more than the criminal way? No." Mick said.

"Why not, he's attractive young and I can imagine he's even more so as an adult. So why not? Do you not have those feelings for him anymore? What changed?" Young Mick asked, and Leonard became confused, knowing he shouldn't eavesdrop on the conversation, but can't bear to leave now.

"Ah right, I forgot you're aware of the feelings by now… Well, you're unsure if he wants to, is the main problem. You sleep around a lot, as a more trying to get his attention more than actually having sex with whoever and whatever. Lenny… he doesn't share his bed with many people so you wonder if he's into that sort of thing after a while. Don't ever ask him about it kid, he'll snap your head off about it and it ends in a huge argument and you throw things… and you know he doesn't like it, cause of his childhood, so he leaves and doesn't come back for the best part of a year. When you two get back together, you try and ask Lisa, but you know. She's Lenny's sister first. She doesn't tell him though, she just speaks in riddles and calls you stupid and oblivious which at the time leaves you more confused. Years go by, you sleep around more and more because he frustrates you and you get annoyed because you aren't going anywhere and you just think he's not interested. So you sleep around in hope that one day the feelings go away… they don't." Mick explained, and Leonard couldn't help but start hyperventilating.

Mick… has feelings for him.

Fuck, Mick loves him.

"So, how about now you're together a lot now. You still have those feelings and there's no-one else now, so why aren't you together now? Why haven't you told him now?" Young Mick asked.

"Because I fucked up majorly. Said things I didn't mean to say, I wasn't in control of myself, I weren't me. Just some fucked up version of me… and if he did feel the same… he sure as hell doesn't now. Perhaps you can change that too." Mick concluded, and Leonard just had to get out of there. Before he catches Mick's attention, so as quietly as he could, he ran away.

"So this is where you've disappeared too with Micky." A voice rang out as Leonard was yet again, disturbed in his quarters. At least this time it was only his sister and not some assassin. After having Lisa's life threatened, for the second time, and killing the pilgrim, Leonard decided he didn't want to see her and just wanted to hide away.

Like he usually does when he feels _anything…_ and right now he's feeling a lot. Also, he knew if he saw her he'd tell her everything, even if she's going to have some amnesia pill to forget this ever happened.

"How'd you find me?" Leonard somewhat growled as he sat up due to Lisa sitting on the end of his bed, almost on his legs.

"I'm a criminal, I need too case out everywhere I go, and I just so happened to see your, our, name on the door and here you were. You taught me how important it is to know every inch of wherever I were, Lenny. Why are you so surprised?" Lisa asked, and Leonard gave her a look and Lisa laughed. "I forgot, you're the ultimate liar. Your cute blonde assassin friend told me where you'd more than likely be so here I am and there you are."

"Ah fair enough. I can believe that. She has a weakness for brunettes." Leonard said with a chuckle. "And females."

"Oh really? I may have to visit her before I have to take an amnesia pill and get back home." Lisa said with a smirk. "Where's my hug?" She then asked, smacking him on the chest before wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Leonard rolled his eyes playfully with a chuckle before hugging her back. Leonard was the first to pull away, but Lisa kept a hold of both of his hands. "Centrals different without you there, there are people breaking into places now you've gone and making messes of it, and getting arrested. Lenny, when are you coming back?"

"As soon as possible, Lisa. Hang in there; I know you can handle them. You're almost as good as a leader as I am." Leonard answered, giving her a nudge.

"When were you going to tell me, that you've lost your right hand on a mission, and that Gideon was had to regenerate it?" Lisa asked, rolling up the right sleeve of his jumper and running her fingers up and down from his hand to where he broke it off.

"It's not a big deal Lisa…" Leonard trailed off with a sigh. Of course someone else told her, he wasn't going to tell her. But when they got back, she'd probably know if she ever saw it, due to the lack of scars there.

"What happened?" Lisa asked, full of concern.

"I was… trapped. My arm was suck, so I had to freeze off my hand to be able to get free. Lisa it really isn't a big deal. It happens." Leonard reassured her.

"Did you know about Gideons limb regenerator?" Lisa asked and Leonard kept silent. Of course he didn't. "I'll take that as a no. Lenny! How could you be so stupid?"

"It was in a life or death situation Lisa, I had no choice." Leonard argued back, pulling himself away from her.

"What like the one I was in earlier? Who was about to die, Lenny? Who was so important for you to break off your arm? Surely the team would have gotten to you eventually." Lisa insisted.

"Mick! It was Mick, he was about to die and I couldn't let that happen… not when I already put him in one of those situations." Leonard explained with a sigh.

"Has this got something to do with Micks… change?" Lisa asked. "I don't know what exactly has happened, but I know he's different. You're different Lenny. I didn't think hanging round with a bunch of hero's is your thing, but apparently know it is. These people are not 'just another crew' are they? They're slowly becoming your friends; you're starting to care for them. So why leave Mick in a life or death situation? You've known him for 30 years, Lenny. You've known these people for five minutes." She then explained.

"Because it was either someone else killed him, or I dealt with it my way. I can't lose the… I can't lose him, not when I love him Lisa." Leonard explained, playing with his bed sheet.

"Well… it only took you 30 years to admit that Lenny. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Lisa said with a smile.

"What do I do Lisa?" Leonard asked with a sigh. Before Lisa had a chance to answer that, a knock came at the door.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but… it's time." Jax said before walking away, with Leonard and Lisa in tow.

"Right Miss Snart, take this when you get back inside. You'll feel drowsy and sleepy. That's normal and you'll wake up and not know that any of this happened today." Rip said, as they got to the hatch.

"Okay I understand." Lisa said with a nod before turning to face Leonard. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She then said as she hugged him and Leonard hugged back, regardless of the fact the rest of the team were watching them. "You want my advice… tell him." Lisa whispered in Leonard's ear before they pulled away.

"See you soon, sis." Leonard said with a smile as she turned to face Mick.

"And you! Keep an eye on him for me, if you don't I know where you live." Lisa threatened, pointing at Mick. Mick playfully rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I know the drill. I've been saving his punk ass since he was 14 anyway. Not a lot has changed in that perspective." Mick chuckled and Leonard could swear his heart skipped a beat at that. He'll always deny it though. Lisa pulled away from the hug and started walking down the hatch before turning back around.

"Later Jerk." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Goodbye train wreck." Leonard said matching his sister's smirk as she turned back around and walked off the hatch and watched it close. "Hey!" Leonard yelled as he felt someone hit him, Sara.

"That was for not telling me that you had a hot sister." She said as she hit him again. "And that's your warning. We'll meet up as soon as this mission is over, you'll see to it okay?" She then, almost, threatened before walking off.

"Oooh. Someone's annoyed at you." Mick commented, joking around.

"Now that your loved ones are back where they're supposed to be, can we please continue with the mission? We're running out of time, and sooner or later it will be too late to put your younger selves back where they're supposed to be. So now, too the bridge." Rip said before marching off, with Martain, Jax, Ray and Kendra following him. Leonard took one last look at the hatch which his sister only just walked out off and sighed.

"She'll be okay. She's a tough one, you know that. We brought her up." Mick said, watching Leonard.

"I know. Still doesn't mean I don't worry about her. She's still my baby sis." Leonard said as he looked back at the older man.

"Your baby sis that just made you show your human, emotional, caring side in front of everyone. I think she's going to be okay." Mick said and Leonard chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, she's devious when she wants to be." Leonard said and then Mick laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder who she learned that off." Mick joked, walking over to him and putting his arm around Leonard's shoulders, giving him a little nudge when doing so. "Come on we better head up there before he comes and shouts at us." Mick then joked some more, and lead them both towards the bridge.

"Mhm, I think she's got your devious side." Leonard replied with a laugh as he walked with the older male.

"I did mean it though, what I said to her. I'll look out for you, like I always have done." Mick said and pulled Leonard just a bit closer to him.

"Yeah I know. In return I have your back too, you know that." Leonard replied and Mick grunted in appeal and for the rest of their walk to the bridge, it was just in comfortable silence. Leonard figured, that he will tell Mick about his feelings. Eventually.

When the time is right for them to come out.


	8. Unexpected surprise

**unexpected surprise: when Mick has to sit out of a mission, he gets an unexpected surprise. (Based off what we already know of 2X8- Chicago way)**

 **Rating: T**

Mick was in the kitchen when it happened. He wants to know how he was there, but he was there and that was what mattered.

Until he could get the words out of his mouth to ask how anyway.

This was the last thing he was expecting to happen when he got up. Him being on the ship alone wasn't much different to usual, he had got injured previously. The others were fighting some legion or whatever.

He wasn't really sure to be honest, it did fall into Sara's, never ending, revenge plot, which he generally tuned out of now a days because he was sick about hearing about it. Like she's the only one that lost someone whilst being on this mission.. or so he thought anyway.

"What's up, Mick? Cat got your tongue?"

"W-what? H-ow even?" Mick finally managed to choke out to the person, who happens to look a lot like his dead best friend... lover.. _husband_.

"I'll explain everything to you... and for the record. Yes it is me, this isn't some hologram or hallucination. It's the real deal, Mick." Leonard trailed off, stepping more in the room.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Mick exclaimed, horrified as he took a couple of steps back, not wanting to be too close to him.. not yet.

"If you give me chance to explain..." Leonard trailed, before getting cut off.

"This better be a damn good explanation, Snart!" Mick interrupted, feeling himself getting angry. He doesn't want to be a angry, but when he thinks about the scenario, it does make him angry.

"After I knocked you out, and got Sara to take you back to the ship, I was planning to die.. that was the plan. I couldn't let you die and I knew you'd do the same, so I had to knock you out. But, this flash of red, a speedster, reverse flash as he likes to call himself, pulled me out of there just milliseconds before the explosion so it would happen... but I wouldn't die. His real name is Eobard Thawne. He runs the legion of doom and the reason why I'm not dead right now was because he wants me to join it. He reckons because I have the teams trust, it'll be easier to take them down. Honestly, I don't care about the others.. I just want you to be safe Mick. So I had to find you and warn you... or talk you into joining.. with me. The last thing I want to do is kill you." Leonard explained before looking down and playing with his fingers.

"So this legion that Sara wants to take down.. Wants to kill us all?" Mick asked as he sat down, trying to take all of the information in.

"Yes." Leonard agreed, walking over to him. "Mick.. I don't want to see you die... Are they still treating you like shit on here, more so now I'm... gone?"

"I have a little more of their trust now. we killed savage by the way..." Mick started earning a small smile of Leonard. "But they're not treating me much better than before. I mean we just went back to the Wild West, and they sent Amaya to babysit me because they were scared I was going to ruin everything. Well captain Lance was anyway." Mick said with an eye roll.

"What did they think that you were going to start a bar fight?" Leonard asked jokingly and Mick gave him a pointed look. "Oh. Well if they recalled correctly, you slept through the last one and it was me who started it." Leonard laughed, earning a small chuckle off Mick.

"Yeah you're right.. about a lot, Lenny. Do you trust this new team you're on?" Mick asked.

"More than I trust these people that's for sure.. mind you there's one I'm not completely sure about but that could be because I've only just met him. Why?" Leonard asked and Mick nodded.

"Well, if you're sure about this legion thing or whatever... I'll come with you, Lenny. Everything sucks without you. I miss you..." Mick explained and Leonard smirked.

"Excellent. Though. There's just one thing you need to do before you come with us.." Leonard trailed off.

"What is it?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. He did have a pretty good idea what that would be.

"You need to stay on here just for a little while longer. You need to be our insider. Build on their trust issues with you. That sort of thing. Then report back to us everything you know." Leonard explained and Mick nodded.

"I can do that.. but what if I mess it up, Lenny..." Mick trailed off, having some doubts.

" _Mick_." Leonard said, as he cupped Mick's face. "You're not stupid. I know you can do this. You're one of the smartest people I know, and I'm not just saying that because we're married. I have every faith that you can pull this off. It's only for a little while.. until our paths cross again. We need someone on the inside, I need that to be you.. with me being _dead_ and all that." Leonard explained and Mick let off a smile.

"Yeah buddy.. I'm in." Mick simply said and Leonard smirked. "Oh and I have something that belongs to you..." Mick trailed off before reaching his neck and pulling out a chain with a couple of rings on.. Their wedding rings.

"You kept it?" Leonard asked with a smile.

"Of course I did, dumbass. You can either have it back now or later... it's completely up to you." Mick explained and Leonard sighed.

"As much as I'd like to have it back... do any of the others know you have it?" Leonard asked and Mick sighed and nodded.

"Hair cut.. I was in here actually... after.. you know. Anyway, I found the ring in my pocket, which I don't actually know when and how you did that, and I was playing with it when he walked in.. no sure he's told the others. Though I don't quite think he registered it as a wedding ring." Mick explained with a little chuckle.

"Ah. Good old palmer..." Leonard trailed of with a chuckle of his own. "I better go before the others get back." Leonard said before starting to pull way, but Mick pulled him back and gave him a quick and passionate kiss. After several seconds they both pulled away with a smile. "I've missed that too..." Leonard whispered before starting to walk away. "Oh. When we see each other again, I've got something cool to show you... just a little longer Mick. It'll be gone quicker than you know it." He then added before leaving the room leaving Mick to his own thoughts.

Mick knows he can pull this off, and he'll be right back where he belongs soon... beside his husband.. beside his Lenny once again.

Just a little longer to go.


End file.
